


The heat of the moment

by Thrawnduil



Series: Fifty Shades of Blue [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exposure, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Sauna, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawnduil/pseuds/Thrawnduil
Summary: Enjoying shore-leave on Zeltros entails a special visit at a bathhouse for admiral Thrawn and his officers. Shenanigangs ensue. Heed the tags!





	The heat of the moment

**Author's Note:**

> There it is the third kink prompt from the list. "Exposure (with or without eroticism)"  
> Heed the tags guys, because yes this is 2000 words of pure smut without any real plot and I don't even know if it is good smut.  
> I hope I did not completely destroy our dearest Imperials. Any criticism and feedback is welcome.  
> Enjoy!

The Admonitor had arrived at Zeltros just three standard hours ago and the crew was happy to spend some much needed shore leave on the planet. Since the people of Zeltros had almost every day a party going on somewhere, it was one of the top holiday spots or - in the Empire’s case - a prime target for shore leave. Of course, upon hearing that the admiral had never had the pleasure of a sauna, commander Voss Parck and general Maximilian Veers immediately organised a private visit to one of Zeltros’ most exquisite bathhouses. 

Captain Niriz was practically dragged along by Voss who muttered something about the younger man desperately needing to learn how to relax. Dagon, however, was not at all happy about this venture. Not only did he still remembered the last time admiral Thrawn had seen him naked and then proceeded to prod him about certain sex fetishes, but there was also the point of him not wanting to spend several hours almost naked with his commanding officers. 

In stark contrast to the other three men, Dagon was almost ridiculously slim, bordering on skinny. No matter how much the captain trained or what kind of nutritional supplements he took, he just was not able to gain the impressive stature of general Veers or just the broad shoulders of commander Voss. Usually it was no longer much of an issue for the captain, his discipline and hard work had earned him the respect of his crew anyway. But he was not exactly proud to show his inadequate body to the likes of Thrawn, Voss or even Veers. Nevertheless, all his grumbling was ignored and since Pellaeon was manning the bridge for the current shift, he also did not have the excuse of work. 

Dagon sat down across from Veers and Thrawn on the other side of the sauna carefully avoiding eye contact with the chiss. In any case the two of them were already engrossed in discussion, probably about some walker modifications or something alike. Voss had sat down beside Dagon and in turn engaged the captain in conversation about their shared homeworld Corulag. Soon enough Dagon actually relaxed enough to let his gaze occasionally wander around the sauna, never quite staring at the other pair, but still noticing some changes. 

Was Veers sitting closer to the admiral than before? And was he actually touching him? Dagon knew he should look away but he was so fascinated by the unusual behaviour that he continued to stare at them, forgetting about his discussion with Voss. “The admiral decided to let you know of his relationship to the general”, Voss suddenly whispered into his ear, having closed the distance between them. 

“I … I meant no offense”, Dagon stammered, but Voss shushed him immediately, one hand squeezing his shoulder soothingly. “There was no offense”, he said. “But given your interest in the chiss …” Dagon winced at those words, realising that the admiral had told Veers and Parck about that graphic novel. 

“... he decided to grant you a rather unique experience, if you want to.” The captain finally turned towards his superior. “What?” he whispered, not trusting what he had just heard. Voss smiled. “Watch and learn”, he said, giving the younger man a small wink. Swallowing thickly Dagon turned back to Thrawn and Veers, who were apparently completely oblivious to their comrades. 

Veers had lifted Thrawn onto his lap having discarded both their towels, his right hand stroking the chiss’ cock languidly. Thrawn was leaning against the broad chest of the general, eyes closed in silent pleasure. Dagon almost laughed when he took a closer look at the admiral’s blue - not purple - cock, realising why Thrawn had been so amused about the graphic novel. Although it was not completely blue, he noticed, the hardened cockhead was indeed more of a purple colour than blue. Every further thought about chiss anatomy dissolved in Dagon’s mind when Thrawn let out a soft moan, his back arching, hips pushing into Veer’s hand. Dagon felt his jaw go slack. He wanted to touch that blue skin, participate in giving his admiral this pleasure, explore the texture of his flesh. 

“Not yet, patience”, Voss held him back gently his arms having sneaked around Dagon’s slim shoulders. Veers’ hand had strayed from his lover’s cock, two fingers disappearing between his legs. Thrawn gasped at the sensation, hands searching for something to hold on during the erotic onslaught of his partner. Dagon did not know how long he stared at the two officers, completely transfixed by the scene unfolding before him. 

He was still being held back by Voss, who was planting soft kisses along his neck in an effort to keep him rooted to the spot. Veers pulled back his hand, ignoring the quiet keen from Thrawn at the loss of sensation. Instead he spread his legs further, thus parting the leg of the chiss atop of him even wider, giving Dagon and Voss and obscenely open view, exposing the twitching hole of his lover. Carefully, he lifted the admiral up, guiding him on his waiting cock ever so slowly. A low moan escaped Thrawn’s lips as he sank down on Veers’ length. The general panted heavily, taking a moment to seat himself completely in his lover’s tight channel. 

“Now, go to them”, Voss quietly instructed Dagon, who stumbled forward in a daze. Thrawn did not even acknowledge him, he was grinding himself on the general’s lap impatiently. Veers on the other hand grinned openly at Dagon, whispering something into the chiss’ ear. At that the admiral opened his eyes, regarding the captain calmly. There was no resentment or anger in the red gaze, only impatience and strangely enough … mirth? Thrawn opened his mouth, apparently trying to say something, but a slight thrust from Veers turned it into a throaty moan instead. Feeling the need to ask first, Dagon kneeled in front of the two men: “Permission to touch you Sir”, he asked jokingly. The admiral did not manage more than a quick nod, before his attention was again occupied by his general. 

He was amazed by the soft silkiness of the cerulean skin, brushing reverently over the whole length, his thumb rubbing over the sensitive cockhead. His touch forced a breathy moan from the admiral, who hoarsely demanded “more”. Dagon licked his lips as he leaned closer to the magnificent cock presented to him. Without any more hesitation he took the chiss’ length into his mouth, not stopping until he reached the base, relishing the taste of it. 

It had been years since he had done this, but the heat of the moment got to him and he was pleased to see that he could still do this. “Ah...” Thrawn’s breath hitched, a long keen leaving his mouth as he felt his cock being engulfed in a tight heat. Together with the feeling of being completely filled, it was almost too much for the admiral, his control slipping ever so slowly. One hand raked through his captain’s hands, spurring the man further on. 

Dagon swirled his tongue around the tip of Thrawn’s cock, intent on drawing out more moans. He steadied himself with his left hand before he started playing with the tight sack, cupping and gently tugging on it. Suddenly he felt warm, slippery fingers slipping between his cheeks. Distracted, Dagon stopped his ministrations for a moment. He looked over his shoulder seeing Voss kneeling behind him with a smile. “Is this okay”, the commander asked, probably thinking that Dagon’s reaction was negative. The captain pushed back against Voss’ hand to show, rather than tell him that it was alright. 

“Just surprised”, he mumbled. “Go on!” It had only taken a split second of consideration for him to decide that he wanted to feel his commander’s touch. As a response Voss brushed over the rim of his opening with one inquisitive finger, before carefully pushing inside. Dagon had swallowed Thrawn’s length again, sucking eagerly on the shaft when Voss’ managed to find his sweet spot. The captain moaned around the cock in his mouth, causing Thrawn to gasp loudly, the vibrations around his cock heightening the feeling. Voss added one more finger, scissoring them, slowly opening Dagon up. 

In a sound that mirrored Thrawn’s earlier the captain keened at the feeling of emptiness when his commander pulled out his fingers. However, they were soon replaced by Voss’ cock, when he slid into Dagon’s opening in one slow, deliberate push. His cock was not that thick, but it had a very nice length how Dagon soon found out and Voss knew exactly how to angle his thrusts so that he hit the captain’s prostate every single time. It was getting increasingly hard to focus on Thrawn’s cock while Voss seemed intent on wrenching every possible sound out of Dagon’s throat. “Stars, you’re so gorgeous”, he whispered. His left hand sneaked around the captain’s body to grab at his nipple, mercilessly pinching and twisting the sensitive little nub, making the man shudder and twitch under him.

“Max…”, Thrawn gasped. “I’m close…” His hand tightened for a moment in Dagon’s hair, before the chiss let go to grab Veers, who sped up his thrusts. Dagon pulled back slightly to compensate and started to suck harshly on the cerulean flesh. “Nghh…I…I’m coming”, Thrawn warned him, but the captain even grabbed onto the chiss’ knees to keep him in place as he pressed his lips against the shaft. Thrawn’s body shuddered, a loud moan leaving him as he released into Dagon’s mouth. 

The captain swallowed everything his superior gave him, moaning softly around the slowly softening shaft. On a whim he moved his fingers to Veers’ balls, carefully palming them as the general groaned in ecstasy. Veers buried his face in Thrawn’s neck, his hips bucking into the tight heat of his lover, filling it with his warm release. Dagon let the admiral’s cock slid out of his mouth, panting with need, just as Voss gripped his length and started stroking it firmly. 

“Stars…”, he gasped, hips desperately pushing back against the commander, urging him to fuck him harder. Cries of pleasure from both men filled the room, while Thrawn leaned back against Veers, utterly spent. He watched the two officers in front of him with half-lidded eyes, his lover nuzzling his neck. “This was a good idea”, Max whispered in his ear, a content smile on his face. Thrawn merely nodded, his eyes still on the two men, enjoying the sight of the usually professional captain unraveling completely in his ecstasy. 

Voss had stopped for a moment, guiding Dagon to turn around and lie on his back. He leaned down sucking softly on the captain’s nipples, alternating between them, while burying himself deep inside the man. Dagon seemed to have lost all sense of coherency. He was moaning openly, his limbs twitching uselessly as his body was overwhelmed by his commander’s actions. 

“Please…” he panted, not even sure what he was begging for. “Please...Voss!” Upon hearing his name, the commander moved up from his subordinate’s chest, swallowing Dagon’s moans with a kiss, as he started to thrust more deeply, speeding up until the noise of flesh slapping against flesh could be heard among the chorus of the two men panting. Dagon arched his back, his whole body shuddering. He needed release, now, he could not wait any longer. 

Voss did not seem to fare much different, his body glistening with sweat in the dim light of the sauna. He pushed Dagon’s legs up, letting them rest on his shoulders, as he almost folded the captain in half. His hands went back to Dagon’s nipples, teasing and twisting both of them at the same time now. Caught between pain and pleasure Dagon cried out, his vision turning almost white, as his orgasm washed over him. His hole clenched reflexively, milking Voss’ cock into his release as well. 

The commander gently lowered the captain’s legs before letting his head sink against the man’s chest for a moment, trying to catch his breath again. Dagon was slowly coming down from his high, lifting one hand to brush over Voss’ cheek. “Did you mean it?” he asked quietly, his voice a bit hoarse now. Voss merely turned his head a bit to the side, so he could look his captain into the eyes. 

“Hmm?” Dagon lowered his gaze, his doubts returning now after the haze of his orgasm subsided. “You called me gorgeous”, he mumbled. Voss did not answer immediately. He got back up on his knees and gently gripped Dagon’s chin, lifting it up so that he could meet his captain’s eyes. 

“You are gorgeous, Dagon. Don’t let anyone tell you something different.” He leaned forward catching Dagon’s lips in a soft kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for the rather abrupt ending, however, I wanted to leave it open what Voss and Dagon would make of their... well sex.  
> Hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
